Big Time Hush
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James are bored so decide to write a song at night. Will it be a hit?


**Big Time Hush**

"Hey guys I've got an idea and it's not to do with bandanas" James Diamond yelled out that morning as him and other his other bandmates sat around thinking what they would do with their day off, yes Gustavo had finally given them a day off.

"What James and if it's bandanas, I'm off" One of there other band mates Logan said whilst Carlos and Kendall nodded knowing what James was like with bandans.

"Okay how about tonight, we go into Gustavo's office and we record a track, Gustavo will never need to know" James said getting ready for the other guys to turn it down but they nodded instead saying that it could work as long as they kept it hush, hush.

"So how do we get in and out of Gustavo's office without Gustavo seeing or spoting us" Carlos said just as Logan got a great idea which wasn't unusall as he was usually the smartest of all the band mates.

"At night Gustavo always go out to one of those dinner things so we have it to ourselves" Logan said and the guys high-fived knowing that this was going to be great.

Later on that night, James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall made their way down the hall towards Gustavo's office to find that not only was the door unlocked but Gustavo unfortunatly was still inside his office.

"Now what?" Carlos said giving up but James wasn't going to quit cold turkey.

"We need a distraction" He said just as he tripped over the carpet and one of the vases outside fell causing it to break before James and the three guys hid until Gustavo was gone then once he was, they crept silently into the recording studio seeing that things were ready to go.

"Okay" Kendall said once everything was set up "it's time to make a record."

The boys began to sing Big Time Rush but changed it to Big Time Hush.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh  
oh oh Oooh oh  
oh oh Oooh oh  
Make it count  
play it straight

Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go Big Time

what you want  
what you feel  
never quit and make it real,  
when your roll big time!

(Oh o Woah o)  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Listen to your heart now  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Dont cha hear the hush?  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Ready take your shot now  
Oh, ohhh. (Hey)  
Oh, OHH! (Oooh)

[Chorus]  
Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got so you gotta live it Big Time Shush

Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh

Step it up, get in gear, go for broke, make it clear, gotta go Big Time

(Ohh–Heeey)

Make it work, get it right, change the world overnight, (gotta dream Big Time. )

(Ohh-Ohh)

Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Isn't it all a hush  
Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh)  
Finish what you start now.

Oh, Ohhh. (Hey)  
Oh, OHH!. (Oooh)

[Chorus]  
Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose.  
(life you choose)  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time Shush!

Look around,  
every light is shining now, its brighter somehow. (Woah)

Look around,  
nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams.

You and I,are  
Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town.  
(We Own This Town)

We can fly,  
now I've made it off the ground,never look down.  
Welcome to the Big Time Hush

All the pretty people see you walkin' in the sunshine, welcome to the good times.

Life will never be the SAAAME!.

[Chorus]  
Go on shake it up, what cha gotta lose?  
Go and make the luck with the life you choose. (Oooh)  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time Shush

Oh, Oh, Oh, OHH,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, OHh

If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time Shush!."

The guys finished to hear Gustavo coming back so they quickly left in a hurry not noticing that they left the new lyrics behind.

"Big Time Hush, eh?" Gustabvo said upon coming upon it.

"This could be a big hit."

The End.

Review, PLZ. 


End file.
